


Captive

by maga_tan (Lanford)



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanford/pseuds/maga_tan
Summary: Originally a TronKinkMeme fill for the prompt "Clu/Flynn Dub-con/Stockholm Syndrome", now reposted from LJ at AO3 for convenience.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It has been posted into LiveJournal originally in February 22nd, 2011.
> 
> The OP and fill can be found over here: http://tronkinkmeme.livejournal.com/1551.html?thread=600591#t600591
> 
> Please enjoy if you haven't read it yet.

"This place is awesome!!" says Sam, running all around the grid and looking amazed everywhere, from the tall buildings to his own stylish light-up clothing, until his eyes meets his dad's silhouette, which Sam ran and hug into "It's so cool, dad!"

He stood there, staring at the kid for a moment, and then observed the horizon, where a similar man panted. "I presume he believes I am you." he shouted, with a frozen expression.

Sam looked up right away "...You're Clu?"

"Yeah, he's Clu," said Kevin, finally meeting with them, "and this is my son, Sam."

"No way! He really looks like you, dad!" Sam walked away from Clu, grabbing into Kevin's sleeve, "Even that cool jacket is the same!"

Clu simply observed the two of them talking, making jokes about everything they saw on the Grid, laughing. _So that is the cause of his absence_ , he thought, looking at the boy, curious of him, but at the same time, jealous of him. Kevin was right there, but he never felt so distant of Clu right now. As hard as it is to describe what he was feeling, it was also hard to know how to logically react. But while running through numerous strings, they all led to a single result - _Sam Flynn is the cause_.

###### 

Kevin walked through the hallway back to the room where he left Sam with Clu - he and Tron were the only Programs Kevin trusted enough to leave his son with. _There's no one better to take care of him_. And what a surprise Kevin had when he saw how wrong he was - inside the room, he met a happy Sam, carelessly flinging Clu's disc around. "What the-!!" he worried, running to his son and ending the fun by taking the disc away. "Man, these things are dangerous!"

Clu was silent the whole time, resting sit at the edge of a table, grabbing his disc back when Kevin walked to him. "That's the reason you brought him here..." Clu said, sliding some fingers on the edge of his own disc "To have fun, that's why. The boy seemed quite energized."

"There are other ways of having fun at the Grid." Kevin replied, turning his back on Clu.

"But dad! You also have a disc! Why can't I have one?" Sam pouted.

"You see, the boy just wants to follow the rules around here, Flynn." Clu said at an ironic tone, only to be ignored by Kevin.

"Hey kiddo, guess what? There's someone else who wants to meet you!" said Kevin, while taking Sam with him, out of the room, glaring at Clu right before the door closes itself, leaving Clu alone.

_Other ways..._

###### 

Everyone at the control room were carrying their duties like they always did, but it took just a single man storming inside to break their peace. "Will you just tell me what you want with him?!" said an angry Kevin, looking directly at Clu and interrupting the Basic's report to him.

"Just a moment, Flynn..." Clu said, glancing at the Basic in front of him, and then to the others behind their desks - it took just so for all of them to walk away from the room, leaving only Clu and Kevin. "So... the boy, where is he?"

Kevin sighed, trying to cool down "Sam is safe now, with Tron."

Clu walked towards the big glass wall, looking at the Grid's scenery "So you presume the boy is going to be safer out there rather than in here?"

"...Sam." Kevin followed Clu " _The boy_ has a name, he's Sam." but just as he tried to grab Clu's shoulder, Kevin was the one who suddenly got pulled "Wha-"

"Damn it, Kevin!!" As Clu shouted his first name, echoing through the lonely room, Kevin was struck - he had no reaction, being held by Clu from behind "You left the Grid for countless cycles, and when you get back all you care for is..."

"Clu, I-..." Kevin could see the image of both of them mirrored at the glass wall, combined with the outskirts of the Grid. "I can't believe it, are you-" as he tried to look back at the Program, Kevin got pushed against the glass, grunting as he tried to resist.

"Why don't you show me, Kevin..." Clu whispered close to the User's ear while embracing him. "Another way of having fun..." gently kissing Kevin's neck afterwards.

He was perplexed. As much as his Program showed such interesting and unexpected behavior, Kevin never felt anything like that before. It was definitely not embarrassment, but could it be excitement? As mixed feelings invaded his mind, someone else invaded his private parts - he had just realized how stiff he was, and how hard he breathed, steaming the once cold glass on his cheek.

"I see this is what _you_ want." Clu continued, now stroking his own Creator. "But you asked what I wanted with _him_ , _the boy_..." And as he neared to Kevin's ear again, he said slowly with a raspy tone "I will _kill_ him, and everyone else who dares to stand between us." With swift moves running through Kevin's clothing, the pieces slowly derezzed pixel by pixel, revealing all of the Creator's frail skin. As his jacket vanished, Kevin's disc fell to the ground, turning in circles and emitting an unpleasant sound, but before it stopped, Clu kicked it to the side, far enough so the User wouldn't have a chance at it. "You said... you _promised_ me, we would change the world, _together_..."

He wanted to get out of there, break free from the Program's clutches, but Kevin's body was unable to respond to his senses. He couldn't say a single word, instead, he moaned. He couldn't move a single muscle against Clu, instead, he leaned both hands at the glass while trying to even stand, arching down right after - but just then, through the glass wall, Kevin saw his son and the security Program in the distance, heading towards the very same building. _Don't look up, PLEASE don't look..._ And all he could do was to wish no one saw him from the outside or entered the room right now. Such futile thoughts Kevin had, just to be interrupted once again by Clu.

"It's _him_ , Kevin, he separated us... but I understood it, Kevin, now I am able to set our bond..." As Clu stroke harder, yet again there was the sound of derezzing cloth. "Now, we are going to stay... _together_...!"

And all Kevin could do was to exhale a loud yell. His own program was fucking him. What a Creator he was, letting his own creation handle him like that. ...Creation? More like a doppelganger. From the moment of conception until now, Kevin have never thought of Clu as anything other than a Program - an artificial being, unable to execute such human actions. Such an amazing discovery. Such a painful experience. Yet, there was pleasure. Arching his head backwards, holding a hand at Clu's nape, Kevin grunted, moaned and called the Program's name.

As wild yelling resonated through the room, Clu violently penetrated his own User. Sucking and biting his shoulder, neck and ear, enjoying the exquisite taste of human sweat. Back and forth. Stroke. Thrust. Stroke. Thrust. The Program carried many functions in a perfect unison rhythm. Their roles were properly inverted, as he was the one manipulating Kevin instead - and it was so worth it. Clu was one with his Creator, pleasing him, inflicting pain to him.

Nothing else mattered to him. No one else existed for him. There was no world and no Grid. There was no burden and no shame. There was only him and himself. For a moment there, Kevin wished it would last forever. The blood pulsated strongly through all his body. It was unbearably hot, and he couldn't hold it any longer.

###### 

Clu looked perfectly tidy, his composure was flawless, no one could even guess what he was up to just a minute ago. He got Kevin's disc from the ground, opened it's image and modified some algorythms on it. As cloth started to rez slowly back to Kevin's body, Clu dropped the disc to the ground again. He was already kind enough to let the User have his outfit back, there was no need to bring the disc to him.

Kevin was simply laid on the ground. His eyes were open, his mind was conscious, but multiple parts of his body twitched. Kevin wasn't sure if he could stand on his own, so he was just resting there, on the ground. Next to him there was a large puddle of fluids - the fluids looked exactly the same, but part of it was his own, and other part wasn't. There was fluids stuck to the glass wall too, but he knew all of it belonged to him. His face sightly flushed red as he thought of what just happened there. He was completely senseless, he passed out shortly, and now he was twitching. All thanks to his own Program. It was all so sudden Kevin didn't knew if it was right or wrong - probably the later, but _man_ , it felt so good. Soon, his thoughts were interrupted again, this time by the quiet sound of a door sliding. _It's the end, Sam is coming in... Clu is going to kill him, if only I could do something..._ Worried, Kevin crawled as he could towards his disc, but when he looked directly at the door, another Program was standing there. A Program dressed in a strange manner.

"Clean this mess." Clu ordered, and so did the odd Program, spraying a substance that derezzed all of the fluids in both the window and the ground. "Thanks, Jarvis. Dismissed." The Program walked to the door, but as it opened, there were Tron and Sam just about to enter the room. Clu instantly changed from a stern face to a smirk. "Oh look, the boy is back!"

Kevin was already on his knees, but Tron noticed something had happened with the Creator, going directly to him and helping him stand up.

On the other hand, Sam only had eyes for Clu, telling how he was bored from walking around the Grid, as every building looked the same, and he didn't had any fun with Tron. "How about I take you to the Grid Games?" Clu asked Sam, who instantly had a shine on his eyes. "Come on, I'll take you on my Light Cycle."

Once again, Kevin saw their roles changed. _Great, Clu is bribing my kid into his game... I need to get out of here, fast, before he puts Sam into real danger..._

###### 

~ Epilogue ~

When Kevin built the Grid, it felt like a dream coming true. Yet now he can only see it as a nightmare.

With the help of Tron, Kevin managed to escape the Grid with his son. Sam was safe now, but there wasn't a single day he did not ask when daddy would take him to the Grid again, and there wasn't a single day he didn't support a false hope that Sam would enter the Grid again.

Since then, the Grid had became a much more dangerous place. Gridbugs assaulted everywhere and ISOs were disappearing quickly. As much as Kevin wanted to protect his son and himself, he couldn't let the Grid alone, crumbling at the mercy of violence.

So, Kevin went back to the Grid, not once or twice, but numerous times. And every time he did, there was Clu chasing after him. Rare were the times Kevin actually avoided - he deceived his son, alright, but he couldn't deceive himself. Kevin _wanted_ to get caught by Clu, and every time he did, Clu treated him to a punishment ridden with lust and desire.

Tron always found a way to help the Creator run away to his home world, however, one day he was unable to escort him. That day, the portal closed on him, and Kevin was forever a captive of the Grid... or rather, captive of his own image.


End file.
